Life, Camera, and Action
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: Here are some things that GMH in life. I do not have the best life, but I do not have the worst life either. I am sure many others feel the same way. That is why I challenge all of you to spread the word across fanfiction for writers to create even more "GMH" stories. The only prize is happiness and fulfillment. Maybe then, fanfiction can be a place that gives everybody hope.
1. Fanfiction

**I was lonely and not in a great place in my life in middle school.**

Then, I wrote my first story (not on this account), and everybody was incredibly supportive. It made me smile on the inside as I continued to write. Even now, whenever I feel down, I just think of fanfiction for comfort: the nice people, the amazing plot lines, and the increasing fandoms. My father says that I am obsessed with fanfiction, and truthfully, I am. My personal computer broke down (which is why I am not updating), and I am still checking this website in secret. Honestly, fanfiction makes me feel fulfilled inside- happy almost- through the tough times in my life.

Fanfiction is more than a website, it **GMH**.

* * *

 _I challenge all the fanfiction writers reading this to start a GMH (gives me hope) story too. It is not an official challenge. There is no prize really just fulfillment. We can all read eachothers' GMH stories, and we can restore/reassure everybody's faith in humanity. The length and how often the story is updated does not matter. I will try to favorite and read every one of the GMH stories out there because of me (though I am terrible at reviewing). I just want to make fanfiction a better place, even if this is not technically a fandom (yet!)._


	2. Protectors

**She was already sad because her friend recently committed suicide.**

I did not know that friend though, so it was just awkward for me. I tried to comfort her, but I could only do so to some extent. Instead, I tried to divert the conversation to distract her from the recent tragedy. Somehow, the conversation progressed to me telling her about someone who had been insulting me recently and making me feel terrible. It was no big deal to me even if it did hurt me on the inside. She could see that I was hurt inside though.

She immediately said, "The next time I see [the "bully"], I am going to punch her. Nobody insults my friend and gets away with it!"

Her protectiveness over me **GMH**.


	3. Hardworkers

**Once, my class was writing an English essay in class under a time limit, and I was struggling.**

The prompt was not too difficult, and I had written similar essays before. My mind was simply flooded with terrible thoughts, and I could not focus. We had to read and analyse a passage, writing a well-constructed essay that was worth more than 20 of our grade, but half of the time was up, and my paper remained empty. I had no words to write down, and the passage I had to read seemed to blur to my tear-filled eyes. I had a huge headache, and I just wanted to turn in the blank sheet of paper. I wanted to get a 0, and finish with the essay even if I would end up failing the class.

Everybody else was writing furiously all around me, and it bothered me. However, I found myself focusing on one person, a person I had become friends with the past year. She had comforted me in my darkest times, and she helped me make an important decision in my academic life that has only benefitted me. She had dyslexia, and she still managed to become everybody's friend and earn the highest grades in class. She was my inspiration and motivation. I could see her concentrating, reading the passage no matter how much trouble reading was to her. She was going slower than everybody else, but she was still making progress. Seeing her gave me the courage I needed to work through the pain and anxiety and write a paper. It was not my best score, but it was WAY better than a 0.

Plus, to this day, her dedication and self-motivation ******GMH**.


	4. daphrose

**When I first started writing fanfiction on my own account, I was scared.**

I did not think my stories would intrigue anyone, and I was terrified of even publishing the ones I had prewritten. However, I gathered the courage to post a few, and shockingly, I got amazing reviews- one of them from the queen of the Lab Rats fanfiction archive- daphrose. Timidly, I thanked her via PM for her review whilst inside, I was bursting with joy. She responded back to me, and through the power of PMing, we became friends. She has inspired me to write more Lab Rats fanfiction and to chat with newcomers to befriend them (as she did with me).

Daphrose, your beautiful friendship and acceptance of me and other fanfiction authors **GMH**.


	5. balletdancer014

**Whenever I feel bad, I know that she is just one PM away.**

It started with one of her stories that touched my heart. I often struggle under the various pressures. I spilled my heart to her, and she helped me through it, giving me emotional backing. Recently, I was going to make a drastic decision, and she was one of the factors who helped me differentiate the good and the bad. Sure, I am still battling life, but at least, now I know I have somebody in my army.

Thank you ballet. dancer014. You **GMH.**


	6. Special

**He creeps everyone out at school including the faculty members.**

Everyone frowns at his black clothing and collection of sharp objects. He is not bullied, but the judgment is present in the air. He just goes on with life though. He continues his passions and ignores those around him who do not matter to him. I have often wished that I could have this quality about him instead trying to exhaustingly constantly gain the approval of others.

Recently, I was in a terrible mood, and I was crying to myself. I felt like a screw up. He came to my house though to check on me and even texted me for hours later until I felt so much better.

Whenever life gets tough, I know that he will always care about ME rather than anyone else since I am special just the way I am.

He **GMH.**


	7. Academia

**One day, I did not have the energy to do anything.**

I had an essay the next period, and I was honestly considering skipping my next class or not writing anything on the essay. I was so stressed out, I just wanted to rip my head off of my body to release the tension building inside. I felt dead inside, and I was on the verge of a panic attack.

Then, my best friend came and listened to me deliberate my life for the next hour. She gave me some paper to shred to settle the violence that was bubbling inside of me. She also supported me with her words, not complaining, but being there to lean on. She just listened and did not judge me, and that was all that I needed at the time.

I probably did terrible on the essay, still deliberating by the time it came, but at least I wrote something down. At least I survived. My anxiety has always hindered me, but she gives me hope that I can overcome it.

She **GMH.**


End file.
